Mistletoe kisses
by ReallyYesShips
Summary: All she wanted was a kiss on Christmas. Does it really matter who from?


**Hiya everyone! Happy holidays! Whether you celebrate anything or not, I've wrote a quick, fluffy piece for Christmas. Hopefully you'll be able to enjoy it, even if you don't celebrate Christmas. Thank you for your support these past few years, particularly on my last story. I'm still debating whether to carry it on, so please bare with me. **

**Anyway, this is obviously a Laxus x Juvia fic (I dont really write anything else ha). I hope you enjoy. I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. **

* * *

"Gray-Sama please."

"No Juvia."

"Please!"

"No!"

"But-"

Juvia grabbed onto his sleeve trying to stop him from walking away from her. Gray spun around. Face to face with Juvia. The anger and dissatisfaction clear on his face.

"No Juvia! The answer is no, it has always been and will always be no! So stop!"

Gray stormed off to the other side of the guild hall towards Natsu and Lucy. Lucy removed her boyfriends arms from around her waist to yell at Gray for what he'd done. He stood there bewildered, not understanding what he'd done wrong. Fully believing that they would be on his side. Erza made her way up to them and slapped Gray across the back of the head, before joining Lucy in yelling at him. It was nice to know that the guild didn't think what he'd said was right either, but it wasn't going to make her feel better. Gajeel, Levy and Cana made their way over to comfort her. Gajeel threatening to kill him and Levy confronting her fiance telling him by no means was he to kill him. But added that if Natsu was to start another fight, Gajeel should aim for Gray first. The evil comment and glint in her eyes had Gajeel gaping in awe at her with massive heart eyes. Juvia couldn't help but smile at this. She had wanted for so long for her best friend to be happy and find love. And knowing the girl he was head over heels for loved him back, meant so much to her. Cana drunkily burped, catching all their attention.

"You know what Drippy, you need to find a real man and get laid." Juvia's face burned bright red, Levy started laughing nervously as Gajeel covered his ears.

"No! No I do not want to hear about my best friend getting laid."

"Why Gajeel? We have to here about your sexy rendezvous." Cana's smirk reached her ears as Gajeel shouted 'WHAT!'. Levy cringed.

"Thanks alot Cana! We talked about those in confidentiality, he wasn't supposed to know I'd told you."

"WAIT! How many have you told them?" Gajeel was turning bright red. The girls couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger. But it sure was a funny sight.

"Gajeel-Kun does not want to know. Juvia doesn't even think she wants to know." Juvia cringed slightly. They were all best friends. But knowing about the sex life of your best friend, who was like a brother to you, was a little weird.

"Oh no. You know too?" The embarrassment seeped through as he avoided Juvia's eyes. And with good reason, after everything Levy had told them. Juvia just nodded her head as Gajeel groaned out exasperated.

"Anyway Bolts, this isn't about you and how kinky of a pair the two of you are." Both of them were bright red now. "It's about Juvia, and finding her a hot date!"

"No Cana-San, Juvia doesn't need to get laid. Juvia just wanted a kiss under the mistletoe from Gray-Sama. Though he does not want to kiss Juvia, not now or ever apparently." Juvia's eyes and voice dropped.

"Oh forget about him Juvia! There are plenty of other men that are more worthy of your love. Let's see..." Cana turned to survey the guild. Cutting out the women, taken men and those not worthy of being with Juvia. Granted there wasn't much left, but from what was left, Cana had a perfect candidate. She just had to warm up her friend to admit it herself.

"Hey Juvia." Juvia turned from reassuring the couple that she'd try and stop Cana from talking about their private affairs again. "What do you think of the guys from the Thunder Legion?"

Juvia gazed over. "Erm Juvia thinks they are nice why?"

"No Juvia. Tell me what you _really_ think of each of them." The wiggle of her eyebrows assured Juvia of what she wanted to hear. Cana was trying her hardest to control her smile as soon as she saw Juvia's cheeks blush lightly as her eyes went to a specific individual.

"Well... Juvia thinks Bixlow-San is funny, though too vulgar for Juvia's liking. Freed-San is very smart, but maybe a little too smart and a lttile too constrained and formal for Juvia. And Laxus-San... Laxus-San is very attractive, smart, dark but alluring, he's - he's-" Juvia caught their stares and the wide smirks on the girls faces. "He's too emotionally unavailable for Juvia. And completely out of her league. So let's just move on okay!" Juvia was burning and she couldn't raise her eyes from staring at the floor in front of her. Turning her body fully away from that side of the guild. Though from where Cana was standing, she could see the dark grin on Laxus' face as he gazed at the resident water mages back. Her smirk growing as she came up with a plan.

They spent hours drinking (mainly on Cana's part), laughing and talking together. The pain Juvia had previously felt that night forgotten. It wasn't until Cana could barely form a sentence, did they realize they should really get her home. Gajeel swung her onto his shoulder as Levy carried her purse and shoes. Juvia standing behind them, trying to stop Cana from being sick on Gajeel's back. Then Cana dropped something on the floor. Juvia yelled to them that she would catch up as she looked for whatever Cana had dropped. It looked to be a piece of paper, though Juvia was confused, she picked it up and turned to run after them. Bumping fully into someone, only managing to stay on her feet as they wrapped their arms tightly around her and held her flush to them. Juvia gazed curiously up, about to apologize, when her eyes met a pair of stunning green ones. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes darted to his lips and back up. Laxus smirked down at her, before hoisting her up to be the same height as him. A startled gasp escaping her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck for leverage. She knew she had leant in slightly. But in her defense, their bodies were flush together, so it wasn't going to make that much of a difference. But as his grin grew wider, and his face closed the gap, Juvia couldn't believe it when his lips covered hers. Her head swam as she kissed him back. His hushed groan egging her on. Her hands traveled into his hair as his tightened on her waist. Juvia felt as he leaned forward to place her back on her feet, lips still attached. When they broke apart, their foreheads pressed together as their breathes mingled in the short distance left between them. Laxus pulled back to stand straight, smugly grinning down at the heavily blushed Juvia. Her lips a darker shade of red. Eyes still half lidded, before they shot wide.

"Erm- Juvia, Juvia didn't mean to - Juvia... Why?" She couldn't help but stutter as the words just weren't there. She had so many questions running through her mind. Laxus just pointed up to something above their heads. Juvia's eyes caught sight of the hanging piece of mistletoe above them, and her eyes then dropped to the floor. Being unexpectedly sad over it being the reason he'd kissed her. Though she hadn't rationalized he'd done it for any other reason.

Laxus' hand wrapped around her chin to raise her eyes to meet his. Leaning in dangerously close to her ear. "But if you want the real reason why I kissed you Juvia... It's becasue you're so beautiful and tempting I couldn't stop myself given the chance." Laxus pulled back with a satisfied grin on his face as he strode off in the direction of his stunned friends. Their faces matching every other guild members. Juvia blushed at their stunned gazes, but she caught Cana's massive grin across the room. Standing next to an equally happy Levy and a mixture of angry and beyond stunned Gajeel. Juvia looked at the paper she was still holding in her hands, unfolding it to see Cana's scrawled writing inside: 'Go get yourself a real man. And a real kiss.'

"Cana-San!" Juvia darted after her now sober friend out the guild doors. Her two friends following close behind.

Gray stood next to a stunned Natsu, an ecstatic Lucy and a pleased Ezra. Being greeted with a feeling he hadn't had in years. Jealousy.


End file.
